Letters
by Clueless-Little-Muffin
Summary: After receiving an invitation to her brother's wedding, Elariia travels to Darnassus to meet his fiancee. But are they really ready to put the past behind them and be a family again? Oneshot


**Letters**

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
__Well tell her that I miss our little talks  
__Soon it will be over and buried with our past  
__We used to play outside when we were young  
__And full of life and full of love._

_**Little Talks  
**__**Of Monsters And Men**_

* * *

"Welcome back, Miss Shadewhisper."

The druid smiled and nodded at Lor'danel's innkeeper, Kyteran, as she reached into the pouch on her belt and pulled out a small hearthstone then laid it gently on the desk.

She hadn't gone by the name Shadewhisper in years, but she knew if she told someone they'd get curious, and Elariia was a very private person. She never liked talking about her personal life and she thought feelings just made things complicated. But as she walked out of the inn and towards the house she had permanently rented in town, she couldn't stop the memories from creeping to the forefront of her mind.

Elariia squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw. No. _No. _She shook her head to clear it and kept walking. That was along time ago, in the past where it would stay. As Elariia rounded the moonwell, her house came into view. It was small, more of a cottage with only one room, but she didn't stay there much and it was cheap.

She was about to open the door and step inside when she noticed the jewel on her mailbox was glowing._ Strange..._ she thought, _I don't usually get mail here._

She opened the box and pulled out two letters. Elariia glanced at the envelopes quickly before she walked inside and tossed them on the table near the bottom of her single bed.

The night elf change out of her leathers and into a black robe, then sat on the long wooden end table she had transformed into a makeshift couch. One envelope was plain and worn, with no return address, the other was dark purple with gold trimmings and her guild seal in the corner. Her lips tilted slightly as she tore it open.

It was from Eleana Duskleaf, her guild's master and probably her only friend. They were barley even that. They'd travelled together a few times but rarely saw each other... And if the two druids worked together for more than a few days they would usually end up butting heads.

Elariia skimmed the letter, it was sent a few months ago and was mostly about an upcoming raid, but at the end Eleana wondered how she was doing and asked her if she wanted to meet up sometime in Shattrath. Deciding to write her reply later that night, she picked up the next letter and read the first few lines.

_Dear __Elariia,_

_I know I have no reason to expect an answer from you, and no right to even be sending this, but I'm hoping you will hear me out for just a moment._

She blinked in confusion and skipped to the end of the page to see who it was from.  
_  
__Yours, Eldanir Shadewhisper_

Her heart stopped. Her heart legitimately stopped beating.

Why, _why, _after five years of absolutely no contact, would Eldanir of all people write her? She wasn't even mad at him! The opposite really. Her brother had stopped speaking to her after she had, in her family's eyes, _abandoned _them, and now he was writing to her?

Elariia checked the date, it was sent almost a week ago. She slapped a hand to her forehead and picked up the letter.

_I'm not mad at you. I don't think I ever was, to be honest. I was just hurt, I thought you left because you didn't care… but now? Now I realized you left because you felt trapped, you felt like the only thing you could do to make sure you did something with your life was to run. Believe me when I tell you that I am okay with what happened, that I don't hate you and I don't dwell on it. I just hope you don't either._

_Remember when we were children? We'd always get into petty little fights, like siblings do, then we'd go back to being the best of friends an hour later... I guess I thought you'd come home in a day or two and everything would go back to normal, and I guess I tried to tell myself that everyday for the past five years, which is why I haven't contacted you. __I was on an errand in Stormwind when I saw you... Well, not _you _exactly, but a picture of you. Anyway, your picture was up and I found out you stopped going by the name Shadewhisper and it hit me like lightning (or like that Moonfire spell you used to cast on me...) and I realized you weren't coming home. Ever. Not when you thought we all hated you.__  
_  
_You're my sister. How could I hate you?_

_You may have all of Azeroth fooled, but I know you. I know that deep down you're scared, scared to face what happened between you and our father, and I knew at that moment that you weren't coming back when you thought he'd send you away again. You've always had terrible self-preservation skills, but when it comes to family you'll run and hide first chance you get._

_That sounds a bit odd, doesn't it?_

_After the realization struck me, I looked you up in the Keeps library, (do you realize how hard it is to get in there?) then contacted the leader of your guild and managed to get your address, so I went home as quickly as I could to write this letter. I want to tell you all I can about my life since you left._

_I moved to Darnassus. I also met someone, Ariadne Glenys. She's one of the main reasons why __I'm writing this. We've been together for three years and I've asked her to marry me. So this is also an invitation, the wedding is on the twenty seventh. I'd like to meet up with you a few days before then, if at all possible._

_Yours, Eldanir Shadewhisper__  
_  
Elariia stared at the letter for a moment, before bursting into tears.  
**  
**

* * *

_"Elariia! You are _not_ a druid. You're a lady, act like one."_

* * *

_"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..."_

_"Just... Stop."_

* * *

_"You can't keep gallivanting off whenever you feel like it, child!"_

_"Father, please.."_

* * *

_"You need to stay here and take care of your brother while your father and I work, darling."_

_"He's seventeen, mother, not seven. And I'm almost nineteen."_

_"Nevertheless, you know the trouble he gets into... You're the responsible one."_

* * *

_"If you insist on becoming an, _explorer_... then fine, go to Stormwind. Maybe if you're lucky the King will listen to your sob story before throwing you out!"_

_"Why can't you be supportive of me for once? Just because you stayed in Shadowglen all your life doesn't me I have too."_

* * *

_"You are _not_ my daughter."_

* * *

_Eldanir,_

_Sorry for the late reply, I've been in the Twilight Highlands for almost a month and I only just got back. __You're in Darnassus? So I'll assume this letter will get to you before the wedding._

_I'm glad you're happy, brother. I'm going to Darnassus tomorrow, coincidentally, I'll meet you outside of the inn around eight._

_Sincerely, Elariia_

Eldanir's smile faded when he finished reading the letter from his sister. Was that it? Two paragraphs, five sentences and no mention of his fiancee or their parents.

At least she's coming...

* * *

Elariia sighed and twirled a lock of her white hair around her fingers absently as she leaned against a tree outside of the inn, waiting for her younger brother to show up. She let her eyes flicker around the Craftsmen's Terrace in Darnassus as she thought suddenly, _what if he's already here? I haven't seen him in years, I don't know what he looks like! He could be sizing me up and I wouldn't even know it.. _The night elf rolled her eyes at her own antics and mentally shook herself. Her brother wasn't another opponent hiding in the shadows for Elune's sake.

She looked down at herself and sighed again, she was wearing a maroon coloured sleeveless robe over a rich grey long sleeved shirt with a green jewel embroidered on the chest. Definitely not what she deemed appropriate for what she did, but she wasn't here on a quest, she was visiting her brother.

Her _brother._

Oh, Goddess what was she _doing?_

If she left now no one would know she had been here... She'd just write Eldanir again and tell him she couldn't make it, he wouldn't mind too much. Her first letter wasn't as..._ emotional_ as his, he might be expecting her to make a break for it anyway. There was a groundbreaking stomp that jolted Elariia from her inner turmoil and she glanced up sharply as the Ancient walked past her for the third time. Her brows furrowed, how long had she been waiting?

Staring at the cobblestone walkway, the druid wondered if sitting down to wait would seem informal. Her _parents _had thought so, especially if she was in one of her good robes, maybe her brother hadn't really accepted her? Maybe he just tried to convince himself that he had...

She jerked back when a pair of expensive leather boots came into her line of sight and startled her. Elariia lifted her eyes and found herself staring into the face of... her _father?_

No. But this face looked exactly like she remembered him, only with dark blue hair like her mother's. Realization dawned on her as the night elf before her grinned broadly.

"Elariia! You're here."

After a few seconds of silence her brothers smile slowly faded into a look of confusion so Elariia forced out a decent reply, "Y-you're late."

Well, she tried. She wasn't that much of a people-person.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was a bit nervous about, uh," He gestured to her, "This, and I lost track of time."

"It's fine. I–"

She was cut off when Eldanir engulfed her in a fierce hug.

"It's good to see you, sister."

Elariia coughed awkwardly and pulled away from the embrace as soon as she could, "Yes, well... You asked me here, and you're getting married, so..."

Eldanir's face twisted slightly as he stared at her, "You're different."

"What? I– no, I'm–"

"Different. You've changed." He insisted, an almost horrified look in his golden eyes.

"Well, I guess. I mean, I had to grow up, y'know?"

He chuckled bitterly, "I was fooling myself when I thought we'd just go back to normal. Now more than ever."

She didn't know what to do. Her brother thought they were going to reconnect, when she knew they never could. The damage her family had done was irreversible, the _hurt_ coiled in her chest wasn't going to fade anytime soon. It may have been her parents, her _father_, that disowned her, but her brother was _there _and he didn't do _anything_ when she'd looked at him with tears in her eyes, _begging, hoping_ for him to just _do something _and–

Elariia stopped her train of thought there and smiled tightly, "So... You're getting married?"

Night elves _can_ get married if they so desire, but it's more of a ritual that causes them to become bonded by spirit. That then means they can't break ties without one of them dying, even then, a night elf is rare to find another mate. Elariia personally saw _marriage _as a part of the Light, and with Elune it's like a life-mate ritual, just like an orc-marriage. Only very much tidier. She smirked to herself.

Humans marry, and they have a public marriage, however, a night elve's marriage is like proposing their lives in a nice little glade, perhaps have a grovekeeper bless their sacred union, nothing fancy like humans. Well, she supposed it could still be fancy, because there would be feasts of celebration, but it wasn't as glamorous as having a priest tell you to kiss the bride.

"I am, yes." Eldanir didn't go into detail, but he had a faraway look in his eyes and was smiling again, softly.

"But, um, _married _like, in a Church or a Cathedral?" Elariia didn't want to sound prejudiced or disrespectful but she was genuinely curious. Luckily her brother seemed to understand her meaning despite her stumbling over ever word.

"Well, she's always wanted to get married behind the Cathedral of Light, the same place as her parents and in her home town."

Home–? "She's a... She's human?"

Eldanir's eyes flashed sharply and she reflexively stepped back in surprise, bumping into the tree she had been leaning on. That was unexpected.

"Is that a problem, sister?" He almost growled. Apparently he was _really _protective of his new fiancee..

Elariia's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she struggled for something to say to cover her mistake, "No! No, of course not. I just– I didn't know, and you never told me, you... I don't–"

She was not _racist! _Especially not towards _humans_. Elariia barley noticed things like that, and who was she to dictate who her brother fell in love with? They hadn't spoke to each other in half a decade!

All the anger seemed to evaporate from Eldanir's posture as his shoulders sagged, "I'm sorry, Elariia... Mother and father won't be there and they said it wasn't because she's human, but..."

"Well, if I knew our parents, they're probably more upset because she has a job that doesn't require cleaning, cooking and sewing for her husband." Elariia plastered a smirk on her face to cover up the bitterness swelling in her chest.

Her brother chuckled, "Actually, Ariadne is a seamstress. So our mother is quite thrilled."

The druid had to force herself not to wince when he said '_our _mother.' She hadn't been a part of that family for five years, no matter how she referred to them in her mind.

"Hmm." She smiled awkwardly.

"Is this where you're staying while you're in town?" He nodded towards the inn behind her.

"Um, yeah. I'll only be here for another day," She shifted her eyes towards the rising moon, "It's already getting late, so I'll actually be here for a few more hours at best." At his questioning glance, Elariia shrugged. "I don't sleep well."

Eldanir's eyes lit up happily, "You should stay with us!"

"No, really, that's okay. I don't want to impose." She shook her head, almost frantically. She did _not _want to meet her future sister-in-law. She'd hoped she could slip into the wedding crowd, say a few congratulations, then slip out. No sappy first meetings or girly squealing over what fabric the dress should be, she couldn't even name more than two different fabrics. Cloth and leather.

"It's no imposition, Aria really wants to meet you before the wedding. Please?"

After everything that happened years ago, her brother trying to make up for it was more than she had dreamed possible. Elariia couldn't say no.

* * *

The sounds of pots and pans clattering and somebody singing filled their ears as the druid and her brother entered the small home. Elariia winced as the voice cracked on a particularly high note, then looked nervously at Eldanir, who was smiling again. He closed the door loudly and the noise from what she assumed to be the kitchen stopped, then the sound of brisk footsteps echoed around the little entry hall.

"Eldanir? Did your sister–?" The woman cut herself off when she saw the elf standing awkwardly in the doorway. She smiled. "Hello."

Ariadne was short, even for a human, so when Eldanir stood beside his fiancee he towered over her. She had tan skin, wavy auburn hair and her face was littered with freckles, her eyes were vibrant blue and matched the skirt of her simple dress almost perfectly. She wore a pleasant smile as she walked towards Elariia while rubbing her hands on her apron.

"I was just baking, sorry about the mess."

Elariia smiled as sincerely as she could, "No problem. I'm not staying long just–"

"For the night."

She looked at her brother in protest before nodding weakly, "Yes... For the night."

There was a small squeal and the night elf found herself being pulled into another rib shattering hug.

"That's great! Eldan has told me so much about you!" Elariia pulled away from the hug and took a deep breath. _Oh, wow. She's strong._"Apparently you two always got into trouble as kids, which I find hard to believe considering how polite he is now. He said you were the most charismatic person in your town! Always trying to make friends with everyone. He told me about that satyr, the one in Dolanaar, it tricked you into collecting animal parts for him!" She laughed as Elariia looked away in embarrassment. She had forgotten all about that, until now. "Don't be shy, sweetie, I'm just so excited to meet you! Are you hungry?"

"N-no. I'd like to sleep now... Eldanir, do you have a spare room I could use?"

Eldanir's frown betrayed his disappointment, "Of course, sister."

After crawling in between the sheets of the single bed, Elariia squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to take her mind off of the tension between her and the lovers downstairs. She could feel it even with a whole floor separating them.

_This bed is uncomfortably soft._

_Maybe I should sneak out the window..? It can't that far a drop, and I always have my flight form._

_This was such a bad idea._

_I should leave a note then get the hell out of here._

_Wait... I heard my name.. A-are they talking about me?_

She stopped shuffling around the bed and listened carefully.

"You told me she was completely outgoing! That she was always finding someway to be in the spotlight, not trying to get out of it!" Ariadne was speaking in a frantic whisper, and she had to strain her ears to hear Eldanir's calm voice.

"I told you what happened when we were children, I was hurt that she had left our family, but now I see how much deeper her wounds are in comparison. I'd always thought she was happy to get out of Shadowglen, but my father, he–" There was a resigned sigh. "She loved us all, was willing to protect us with her life, and we cut off all ties between us. She's not my sister anymore, at least not in her eyes. In her eyes, we're as good as Forsaken. Hostile creatures she learned to stay away from. But even so, Elariia has sent my parents gold every week for the past five years because even though we destroyed her emotionally, she still tries to loves us. And that's more than we deserve."

Elariia had hot tears pouring down her face for hours after they had went to bed. She swore she hadn't cried this much since she was eight. She got out of bed and crept downstairs, silent as only a Kaldorei can be, then left. Ran into the night, towards the inn for her things, through the portal to Rut'theran village, then on a flight to Darkshore. Maybe she could be of some use there. Anything to make her forget, even for just a little while.

She didn't even leave a note.

It used to scare her sometimes. To realize just how _angry _she was after she left home. She'd lay in whatever she was using as a bed, gazing at the stars impassively, but inside she was a writhing mass of anger. But she held it in. Hid it from everyone. Sucked it up, pushed it down, and took care of herself and whoever else needed taking care of.

Even now, she was cool and calm. Collected. Nothing fazed her. At least on the outside… Because while she was angry (so,_ so _angry) she was also _sad_. Hurt, depressed, ready to explode from all the _pain._

And that was the most terrifying thing of all.

* * *

**A/N**

**This completely got away from me... I mean, wow.**

Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally own Blizzard and World of Warcraft. ~sarcasm~


End file.
